The Road Ahead
by Donutfoundation
Summary: SPOILER AHEAD! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST EPISODE OF SEASON 5. Merlin's life after Arthur's death has forever changed. But still there is hope and he'll wait forever knowing that Arthur will come back to them one day. It's a story of the lives of everybody who has been effected by Arthur's death, and the hope that keeps them going.
1. Chapter 1

**Just finished watching the last episode of Merlin EVER. So many emotions...**

**I can't even deal with it, just thinking about it makes me sad. All of those funny moments and happy days even the sad ones, like nothing could compare to the sadness of this episode. All of those thousands of years he's been waiting...GAH! I can't go on. **

**Alright I'll stop now before I start rambling, well...I already ahve.**

**So anyways the fanfiction is about Merlin waiting for Arthur to return from the Lake of Avalon. Sorry if I spelled some things wrong, I didn't have the time to make correction because I'm uploading this while in a rush to go somewhere. Next time I'll make the corrections though. **

**Anyways, enjoy yourselves and Merry Christmas! **

* * *

The warning bells rung again, awaking the sleeping queen. She awoke but was not startled at all. Since her husband's death, nothing had seemed to startle her. Guinevere arose from her bed and was greeted by Sir Leon and _him. _Merlin.

"Milady another attack," Sir Leon says but his voice lacks emotions, as if the attacks had happened many times now.

"Another one," Guinevere sighs as she toys with her hair which is in a braid.

"Shall I take care of it your majesty?" Merlin asks, in his usual helping tone.

"No thank you Merlin we are quite alright. Allow the knights to take care of it, perhaps you could speak with me for a while."

The warning bells have stopped now and Sir Leon bows, leaving the two to speak.

"Have I done anything wrong Gwen?" Merlin muses.

"No," Guinevere smiles. "Never. You are my dearest friend Merlin, you know that right?"

"Of course."

"You should get some rest then. Please, you help me too much."

"I made him a promise many years ago," Merlin speaks softly, his tone changing.

Guinevere's face twists in grief. It still hurts to speak of _him,_to speak of _Arthur_.

"Yes I suppose you did," she attempts a smile. "But even so I want you to rest Merlin. You have been so helpful to me since his death."

Merlin and Gwen look at each other. Brown eyes meeting blue. For a moment, two people share a distant memory. A longing of the past long forgotten to many but not to them. A past of Arthur Pendragon, the greatest king Camelot has ever known. As well as a great husband and friend.

"Arthur has always loved you Guinevere. And he will return one day, I promise you that," Merlin assures her, now by her side instead of being across the room from her.

Silently, Guinevere allows herself to sob and it's the first time in a long time she has broken down her walls she has ever so built up since her husband's death.

"H-how do you know he w-will return M-Merlin?" Guinevere cries. "How?"

"He is the once and future King and he is destined to save Albion. He has saved us in so many ways Gwen."

"As have you," she says in a weak tone.

"Arthur is the one to save us all. One day he shall Gwen. One day he will save us."

With that reassurance Guinevere sleeps as Merlin watches over her. He promised Arthur even before the years of his death that he would take care of Guinevere. It was a promise that he would keep as long as the Queen was alive, and as long as Llacheu was alive.

xXxXx

_3 years ago..._

"_Merlin!" a familiar voice called out from the court yard._

_Merlin looks up to see a beautiful Guinevere running to him with her red dress flowing behind her and her hair, tousled and unruly which gives Merlin the impression that she had not slept for days. Still, she is beautiful as ever._

_Guinevere runs up to Merlin and hugs him, a warm friendly hug, then looks disappointed when she pulls away._

"_Where is he?" she asks, completely bewildered. "Where's Arthur?"_

_Percival appears from behind Merlin and gives a sympathetic look to his Queen. "Milady," he __speaks quietly almost as if he is afraid that he would hurt her with his words._

_Guinevere looks to Percival's horse and sees a body on it. Chain mail, red cloak, Camelot's crest. "Arthur!" she cried out and runs to his horse, turning the body over. But it is not Arthur, but rather Sir Gwaine. She gasps and looks horrified at the knight and the warlock, which she realized on her own a few days ago._

"_He is dead!" she cries. Guinevere then scans the area. "W-where is Arthur?"_

_Merlin walks up to her and cautiously takes her by the hand and leads her towards the steps that enters into the palace. Once they are away from Percival she bombards him with questions._

"_Where is Arthur? Is he okay? How is he? Is Morgana dead? What happen to Gwain? Tell me Merlin!" she sobs._

"_Gwen..."_

"_No," she breathes. _

_The look on Merlin's face is unbearable. It is the look of a man who had lost everything._

"_I tried Gwen. I tried so hard." Merlin is sobbing silently now too, and guards walks past the two looking worried but do not disturb them both._

_Merlin fishes something out of his pocket. "I don't know if it was right of me to take this from him, but I think he'd want you to have it even if he didn't give me the order to give it to you," Merlin says in a soft, hushed, tone. _

_It is Arthur's wedding ring. She is sure now that he is gone and starts crying uncontrollably as Merlin reaches out to her and holds her in his arms, the best he can do for the crying Queen._

_ 5 days later..._

_A proper burial is held for Sir Gwaine. It is sad and bittersweet for everyone. Gwen makes sure that his burial is treated with respect and even royal if possible._

"_I do believe he is one of the most loyal men I had known," Merlin speaks to Gauis. "Just like Arthur and even Lancelot."_

"_I am glad you have returned home Merlin," Gauis says._

"_Yes but I must also return to the Lake of Avalon."_

"_You would make such a journey?" Gauis asks, completely bewildered at his decision._

"_I would not go back forever. I will stay in Camelot as well but I must also check up on Arthur."_

"_But Arthur is dead!" Gauis speaks as if Merlin is a mad man._

"_I know that Gauis, but Arthur is the once of future king of Camelot. He is bound to return to us one day." _

"_Well I hope so," Gauis says silently._

_Suddenly, without warning Guinevere who was standing a few feet away from Merlin and Gauis, faints. Sir Leon is already at her side as well as Percival. Gauis takes her away but assures them all that she is struck with grief. Little did they know that there is much more than just grief._

_xXxXx_

_"How is she? How is Gwen?" Merlin asks. Lately his day has been filled with mourning of the loss of Arthur and checking up on Guinevere. That is the only thing he can seem to do these days._

"_Fine actually. She is recovering well."_

"_From her illness sure but she can never recover from the loss. I can't blame her," Merlin sighs. He had been going back and forth to the Lake of Avalon, searching for any sign that Arthur had returned to them, but none. The great king was still gone, sleeping until the day would come that he would arise. Hopefully that day would come soon._

"_It is not just that," Gauis says slowly._

"_What is it then?" Merlin asks, curious as to what happen to Guinevere._

"_It seems as if our queen is expecting..."_

"_Expecting?"_

_Suddenly realization strikes Merlin. His eyes widen and Gauis smiles, the first time since he found out Arthur had died. A small flicker of hope swells deep inside Merlin. A child, born of Arthur and Guinevere. Perhaps a child that could finally bring happiness to Camelot once again. No, maybe not happiness. Merlin didn't think that even the mere child could bring back all of the happiness in such a short notice. Maybe in a few years, but not now. But the child would bring hope. And at the moment, hope was what Camelot needed._

Present day...

"Your majesty," Sir Percival entered the Queen's chambers. It is early morning and Guinevere is writing some documents while eating her breakfast which Merlin has so kindly prepared for her even though she tells him all the time not to do so.

"Ah, Sir Percival," Guinevere managed to smile. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you," Percival grinned.

"And your wife, Sir Percival? How is she?"

"Arietta is doing great. She's given me my second son."

"Oh how wonderful!" Guinevere smiled.

"What's wonderful?" Merlin asks. He had been tidying Arthur's clothes, which was something he was used to doing every single day. Merlin told Gwen that he was keeping his clothes clean until he came back. This gave Gwen the tiniest glimpse of hope. Everyday when she watched Merlin prepare Arthur's clothes and clean his armor, then put his things back in his wardrobe, it gave her a sense of nostalgia but it also gave her hope for Arthur's return, whenever it may be.

"Percival has another son," Guinevere smiles.

"Oh wow!" Merlin grins. "Congratulations Percival!"

"What is his name?" Guinevere asks.

"Gwaine."

All three of them stopped their conversation as silence over comes them all. Gwaine's death had an uneasy effect on them as well as Arthur's. A brave knight, lost to Morgana's hand. His own bravery and strength used against him.

"I am sure," Guinevere speaks up first, "that the boy is well taken care of?"

"Yes. Arietta never leaves him alone."

"Good. I can already tell he is going to be a brave warrior. He is his father's son and he has the name of a great knight," Guinevere gives Percival a warm smile.

"I know he will be a great knight as well," Percival returns the smile. "Anyways your majesty I just wanted to let you know that Queen Annis is planning to visit us soon. I got word from her earlier today." Percival hands Guinevere a letter from the queen.

"Why thank you Percival. Tell Leon that I would like some quarters prepared for her and any guests she brings along with her. I want them to feel welcomed."

"Yes your majesty." Percival bows and is on his way.

As he leaves Guinevere continues to watch Merlin tidy Arthur's clothing. She smiles fondly at memories of the two fighting in the morning, then Arthur scolding Merlin when she'd wake up to their fighting. Memories now, that seemed so long ago.

"Merlin," Guinevere speaks softly.

"Yes?" Merlin peaks up at her from Arthur's armor.

"I would like to cancel all of my plans today."

"Okay," Merlin says a bit confused. "You can do whatever you'd like after all you are the Queen regent."

"I would like you to take me to the Lake of Avalon. With Llacheu if that is alright with you."

"W-what?"

"It has been so long since I've been there and I think it would be well if I brought Llacheu to his father's final resting place."

"Of course your majesty," Merlin recovers himself.

"Just Gwen," she smiles. "I've been your friend longer than I've been your queen Merlin. Just Gwen is fine."

"Sorry," Merlin says sheepishly. "I'm used to it I guess. Besides you've never been 'just Gwen', you've never been ordinary. You're special Guinevere after all that is why Arthur married you."

"Yes I always wondered why he chose me out of all the pretty princesses he could have married."  
"Well choosing you was one of the best decisions he made in his life, I know that."  
"Thank you Merlin," Guinevere says sincerely. "Please gather a group of knights to accompany us on our journey."

"As you wish," Merlin says as he walks off to gather the knights.

xXxXx

"Merlin," a soft voice speaks.

Merlin stirs in his sleep and wakes up to see blue eyes staring intently at him.

"Arthur?" he says groggily.

"Who else?" Arthur rolls his eyes.

"What do you want?" Merlin hisses. "It's late and I'm trying to sleep!" Merlin groans as he rolls over and shuts his eyes again. _It's just a dream,_ he thinks. _Again..._

"I heard you took my son to see my resting place today."

Merlin opens his eyes and turns back to look at Arthur who is standing at the side of his bed.

"Yes I did."

"I know you did idiot."

"Don't be so rude!" Merlin defends himself. "After all I've saved you on more than one occasion."

"Obviously," Arthur sighs. "Now, tell me about my son."

Merlin sits up and smiles sadly at the ghost of his former friend. A month after Arthur's death Merlin had been getting these dreams that Arthur would come to him and talk to him about whatever there was to speak of. He asked Gauis about it and Gauis told him that it is common for warlocks or those with magic to see people who have departed or away for a while. It's not actually Arthur himself but it's his spirit. It's a way for both of them to communicate while Arthur is gone, awaiting the day he will rise.

"Llacheu is perfect in every way. He trains with Percival's eldest son Tristan usually on normal days."

"How nice. I trust they get along well," Arthur says as he sit on the edge of Merlin's bed.

"They do actually."

"Now when are you going to settle down and have children? I want Llacheu to have more friends."

"Slow down," Merlin rolls his eyes. "I'm not in a rush, besides haven't you heard? I'm immortal."

"Yes I have."

"You have?"

"When you're dead you seem to know these things. A never ending book of knowledge you could call it."

"Don't say that," Merlin grits his teeth.

"Say what?" Arthur asks, completely bewildered as to what he did wrong.

"Dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset."

"You're not dead Arthur. You're just...sleeping or something I don't know," Merlin says, frustrated.

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it you know. I want to be there, things are finally perfect. The Golden Age of Camelot I guess."

"It's not perfect. You aren't there, Llacheu needs a father, Gwaine and Elyan are gone, and Guinevere mourns for you every day."

Arthur's expression cools. "Guinevere...h-how is she?"

"She's the perfect queen regent. You couldn't have chosen a better successor to the throne Arthur."

"I know," Arthur is silent for a while. The thought of his beautiful wife sitting all alone on _their _throne made him upset. "And I wish I could have loved her more. I know that in the last few days of my life I had been so preoccupied with the battle against Morgana. I never stopped and though about my life with her, with my precious Guinevere..."

"Arthur..."

"What?" Arthur sniffles.

"Don't cry."

"I'm not crying!" Arthur retorts. "Well maybe just a little bit..."

"I thought you were the brave, masculine one?" Merlin teases him.

"Oh shut up!" Arthur's lips twitch into a smile again.

"Hey! You never gave me that two day break. I'm still waiting you know, everyday I've still been doing your work. Taking care of Guinevere as I promised you, and your son as well as doing things for the benefit of Camelot. Fighting off bad guys, what's new? It seems as if I'm still doing your work even if you're not here..."

"Don't worry," Arthur grins. "When I'm back I'll give you a break."

Then, once again, he is gone and Merlin is left alone to dwell on his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Majority of the story is about Percival and a little bit of the end is about Merlin and Llacheu, Arthur and Guinevere's son. It's a sort of slow chapter I guess, nothing too interesting but it has a message to it. It's about family and of course it mention Arthur. No appearance of Arthur's ghost or spirit in this chapter though. Usually there would be but not right now. **

**Well enjoys folks! And please keep reviewing the story and tell me your thought on it. Alright thanks! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Love of a Son**

By the time Percival returned home it was already past midnight. Arietta, his wife looked disheveled and tired but then yet she always had these days.

"Where have you been?" she hissed.

"On patrol, you know that," Percival defended himself. He didn't have to deal with this now. Not today.

"So help me Percival, I will ring your neck!" Arietta cries. "I've been worried sick!"

"You know where I'm at every night there really isn't any need to worry," Percival sighs. He was working all day, making sure that the people of Camelot were safe. Then they had another 'mock Arthur' as the knights liked to call it, when some random village idiot liked to dress up as Arthur and pretend he has returned. Percival was sick and tired of it all and was almost about to decree a law that if any other 'mock Arthur' would take place then he would arrest them. Of course he'd have to run that through with Guinevere.

"Percival! I have to take care of two baby boys! What would you have me do!?"  
"I don't fucking know!" Percival swore. "Just leave me alone!"

"No!" Arietta yells as she marches over to Percival who has only taken three steps into their house which was given to them oh so generously by the queen herself. "I will not have you fight with me! You should be here earlier!"

"Do you know how hard my job is? I have to protect the people of Camelot, protect my queen, make sure that the magic is used for good instead of evil, which is fucking hard by the way because whenever I see a sorcerer down the street I think of Morgana did to _me! _Oh and did I forget to mention I have to run the night patrol all by myself because my best friend is fucking dead! So please explain to me Arietta why you are so angry with the fact that I am home late!"

"You have two sons to take care of!" Arietta cries, tears running down her face. She never liked seeing Percival this angry.

"You know what!?"

"What!"

"Sometimes I wish we were never married!"

And that had done it. Tears streamed down Arietta's face uncontrollably as Percival stood by the doorway. Unable to look at her face, he grabbed a cloak and wrapped it around himself.

"W-where are you g-going?" Arietta asks, her voice soft and fragile as if she is to break at any moment.

"Out."

And with those words Percival shuts the door to their humble abode leaving a crying wife and one son awaken by the fighting of their parents, while the other son cries, signaling to its mother.

"See anything you like mate?" a beautiful brunette winks at the all mighty knight.

"I do," Percival smiles slyly as if he is up to something.

"Do you know," the brunette grins, her smell is intoxicating.

"Yes," Percival breathes as he grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer to him. Drawing her scent to him.

"You're quite a catch," she giggles, her voice sounds like bells.

"You're not so bad yourself," Percival decides as he grabs her roughly by the shoulder and pulls down the sleeve of her dress.

"What yourself sir knight," she says seductively, "You haven't even paid me yet."

Rolling his eyes Percival sighs, "You'll get your pay soon enough. First let's play."

The woman giggles and nods her head as she rests herself on Percival's lap. He's at a brothel, obviously and he's had one to many to drink. The last time he had been here was five months ago on his birthday. He rarely came because it reminded him too much of the past. Many nights he had been here drinking with Gwaine and ogling the beautiful women. As well as being there with Merlin whenever he was hiding from Arthur, then being there laughing when Arthur would find Merlin then watching him loose a game to Merlin every single time.

Memories they are and that's all they ever will be. Percival smiles at the lady thinking of all the times Gwaine and himself had watched the pretty young ladies, but Percival never had the guts to speak to one. He was too 'noble' Gwaine had said. But now, after five drinks, nobility wasn't in his best interest.

"Are we going to get to it or what?" the brunette smiles as her golden eyes shine with hope of a lustful night.

"Yeah," Percival says, too drunk to say anything else.

"Hey wait," the lustful brunette says, drawing Percival's attention to her face rather than other areas of her body.

"What?" he groans. Clearly, he is annoyed.

"You're sir Percival right?"

"The one and only," he gives her a toothy grin.

"You were one of the King's most trusted knights!" she squeals in excitement.

The mention of Arthur stings. It brings back memories of good days that Percival would rather forget. "Yeah..."

"Wow! That's nice. Too bad he died," she giggled.

"Hey!" Percival finds his voice. "T-that's not f-funny."

"Now you're the funny one sir knight! Tell me more. What was he like? Was his blood as golden as his hair? And his wife...Queen Guinevere right? I bet you she isn't as beautiful as I am!"

"Shut up," Percival growls.

"Feisty," she laughs. "Now I want to talk about Sir Gwaine! He was so handsome too bad he betrayed his own king by telling that bitch Morgana his location. So much for being noble, right?"

That had done it for him. Percival, trying to keep his word of not harming a lady, pulls the brunette off of his lap. He takes a swig off of his tankard and storms off while slamming the door of the brothel behind him.

As Percival returns home he finds his wife sleeping on her bed in their rooms upstairs. A crying draws his attention to the chambers beside his and his wife's. Inside wept baby Gwaine, so young and so precious.

Carefully Percival picks him up, making sure not to hurt him. He remembers making a promise to Gwaine that if he does something so heroic and so bold then he'd name a son after him. Percival's first son was named Tristan after a great warrior who saved Arietta's life in the attack on her village many years ago, even long before Percival became a knight. The second however was named Gwaine, Percival made sure of it and of the fact that it would never change.

Tristan was young and growing, and was also friends with Queen Guinevere's song Llacheu who is also Arthur's son. Thinking of how Arthur would never know what it is like to hold a precious baby boy to proceed him made Percival sad. Looking down at crying Gwaine made him think of his best friend Gwaine, he had thought he failed but had not. Gwaine was the bravest and strongest knight out of them all, Percival thought. He served Arthur till the end and was the most noble, in title and by blood.

"Sleep now Gwaine," Percival soothed his baby boy. "Sleep now son."

Slowly Gwaine closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Percival joins his wife in bed later on after Gwaine is long asleep. He checks up on Tristan before he joins his wife too. As he slips silently into bed she stirs, waking up.

"Percival?" she says in a soft voice. Her eyes are red from crying and her hair is messy unlike its usual glorious red curls.

"I'm sorry Arietta," Percival whispers in her ear as he holds her close. "I didn't mean what I said."

"I'm sorry too Percival."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If I were you I would worry too."

"I still feel horrible about the fight."

"Well don't," Percival says. "It's over. Now go to sleep."

Arietta falls back to sleep and Percival is glad that they made up that night. He of all people should know not to take things for granted.

Silently while looking up at the ceiling of their home, Percival takes the time to say 3 silent prayers. One for his family who he holds very dear to his heart, the other to the fallen knights as well as his best friend Sir Gwaine who he misses everyday, and the last one to king Arthur for his return upon Camelot and for the hope that he may one day hold his own son in his arms.

xXxXx

"Merlin," a little Llacheu calls to the powerful sorcerer. "Wait for me!" he says as he picks up his little feet and runs too Merlin.

"Hurry!" Merlin smiles genuinely at the young boy. He reminds him so much of Arthur. The same blonde hair, the wide eyes which are brown instead of blue, and the same strong will as Arthur had.

"I'm running as fast as I can!' Llacheu whines.

"Don't whine Llacheu," Meriln grins. "We're almost there anyways. Just a little bit further."

"Don't rush me Merlin I'm a prince!" Llacheu grumbles.

"Yes you are," Meriln smiles at him, thinknig of the first time he met Arthur and of how arrogant and proud Arthur had been.

"Come," Merlin says as he takes Llacheu's hand. "This way," he says.

It has been five years since Arthur's death and Camelot is in its Golden Age. Magic is allowed and Camelot has lived peacfully ever since Morgana's death. Ever since his death the Saxons have left Camelot alone, though Merlin suspects that they'll be back. It didn't matter though because magic is finally allowed in Camelot and even though Arhtur is dead his destiny had been finished. He had built a great Camelot even if he had not been there to see it. Merlin had to thank Guinevere as well for allowing the ban on magic go. If it wasn't for her none of this would have happened as well.

"I'm glad that you take me here Merlin," Llacehu grins as they make it to the Lake of Avalon.

"Well I'm glad too."

"Mother can't make it with me all the time because she was duties. I feel bad because I know she wants to see my father as much as she can."

"I know she does. She misses him every day and I bet that somewhere, wherever he is at that he misses her too."

"Does he miss me?" Llacheu asks, looking confused.

"Of course he does! He loves you!"

"But he never knew me," Llacheu sobs silently into his sleeve.  
"There, there," Merlin soothes the crying Llacheu. "Don't cry."

"I'm not crying!" Llacheu shakes his head and rubs his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt.  
Merlin smiles just a little bit, thinking of Arthur who did the exact same thing whenever he was upset or even crying at rare occasions.

"I'll tell you what Llacheu. One day you will see your father and he will hold you tight and never let go. He loves you very much and I know it, and your mother knows it, the knights know it, even the ugly Saxons know it!"

"Really?" a smile begins to tug at the corners of Llacheu's lips.

"Yes really!" Merlin lifts Llacheu up in the air and spins him around. "You're going to be a king! A perfect king to succeed you father and mother!"

"I'm flying!" Llacheu grins as he takes in the smell of the lake water and the flowers and dewy grass. The sun shines down on them and for a moment all of the sadness of Arthur's death is forgotten. In that moment everything seems to be perfect. Merlin takes in the smell, the light, and the sound of Llacheu's laugh.

As the warlock and the young boy travel home Llacheu grins up at Merlin from his little pony. "Thank you Merlin. I enjoyed today a lot. I know father would have liked it too."

"I'm glad Llacheu."


	3. Chapter 3

**I really have to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Thank you so much you guys! **

**This next chapter has a lot of Arthur in it (or Arthur's ghost) whatever way you want to put it in. **

**Anyways, please, please review because it means everything to me. Okay, have fun, byyyyye! **

* * *

Chapter Three: Of Poets and Departed Kings

Guinevere sat in her seat, shifting a bit as she listened to Sir John Claymore, one of the council members since Uther's time.

"And so your majesty I do think that we should make more alliances throughout Albion. Camelot is becoming weak with its expenses and we need more help these days," Sir John finished.

"Yes well I wonder why we're so weak in our expenses," Guinevere says sarcastically.

"Excuse me!' Sir John sounds offended.

"Forgive me Sir John, it is a rough time for me," Guinevere speaks a bit more softly than before.

"Yes of course. It is no problem at all your majesty," Sir John understands.

The knights and the council members look weary as if they would wound their queen with their words. Beside Guinevere sat Arthur's chair where he ruled Camelot with a wise council and a brave heart. Nobody has ever sat in that seat since Arthur, not even Guinevere. It was left untouched, waiting for its owner to come back and take lead upon the council again. Sometimes sitting at the round table hurt Guinevere, knowing that Arthur came up with the strong alliance that brought Camelot together from its darkest days.

"The council is dismissed. Please leave, we shall join again tomorrow," Guinevere whispers. The council members and knights all get up and leave. Most of them bow respectfully and say, "your majesty," before they are gone.

Sir Leon stays a while. He has always been a loyal friend to Guinevere and sometimes a loyal friend was all she needed.

"Are you alright your majesty?"

"No."

"Would you like me to fetch your maid. Perhaps she could make you a meal."  
Guinevere's eyes meet Sir Leon's and she smiles fondly at him.

"No thank you Sir Leon. Please, take the day off. If you don't mind however would you ask the stable boy to prepare my horse and another one for Llacheu."

"Yes majesty, will that be all?"

"Yes."

As Sir Leon leaves the throne room Guinevere calls his name. "Leon, wait!"

"Yes?" he turns around with a curious look in his eye but ever so ready to serve.

"Thank you for everything."  
A small smile reaches his lips as he bows his head in respect to his queen and long time friend.

"Majesty."

xXxXx

"Are we almost there mama?" Llacheu asks.

"Yes my darling be patient please," Guinevere orders him in a kind tone. She bathes in the sun light and watches the road ahead, making sure that there are no bandits near.

"Okay mama."  
Llacheu folllows his mother's horse as he strays close behind her. They are out on their own, which is rare because usually the knights would insist they accompany the queen and her son if they are traveling but nobody would want to speak against Guinevere's word today.

After all, today was the anniversary of Arthur's death. 5 years ago a great king has died leaving his queen in a lonely world along with his son which he had never even held or seen.

When they arrive to the Lake of Avalon they see Merlin sitting by the banks of the lake. He is reading a book that Guinevere sees him with often.  
"Merlin!" Llacheu calls out as he jumps from his horse and into Merlin's arms.

"Llacheu be careful!" Guinevere scolds him.

"Sorry mama," Llacheu says in a quite voice as Guinevere comes down from her horse and greets Merlin.

"Hello Merlin. I can see you have your hands full there," she teases as she watches Merlin squirm under Llacheu's embrace.

"Hello Gwen," he gives her a warm smile.

"I had a feeling that you'd be here," she admitted as she took a seat next to him. Llacheu had finally got himself off of Merlin and was now roaming around the area, looking at the trees, rocks, and the water.

"Well I'm here almost every day," Merlin laughs nervously.

"Yes. And I wish that I could be here more often," Guinevere says with a sad smile.

"Arthur knows that you love him Guinevere. You're the queen regent anyways, you have many duties and do not have the time to do a lot of...personal things..."

"Yes that's right I don't," Guinevere laughs. "I barley have time to breathe."

"Sounds like something Arthur would say."

"It does."

The two sit in silence, watching the clear blue water where five years ago Arthur was sailed onto. Still they await his return for they know in their hearts that he will one day. Llacheu grabs a fist full of grass and throws it into the lake.

"Llacheu what are you doing?" Guinevere demands.

"Nothing mama."

"Come here," Guinevere grins as she holds out her arms for her son. Llacheu runs into his mother's arms and giggles.

"Thank you for taking me here mama."

"You're welcome. You are the light of my world Llacheu. I love you and don't ever stray far okay?"

"Okay mama."

As Guinevere holds Llacheu in her arms, Merlin stares off to the distance hoping that Arthur would just return right now so all could be okay again. But no, that's not happening so soon. Merlin had the right mind to burn down Camelot so Arthur would just come back, but he'd never do that. When Albion was in its greatest need Arthur would return to him. Perhaps Merlin would just have to wait until that day.

"Merlin," a masculine yet soft and caring voice speaks from behind him.

There he sees Arthur, dressed in his chain mail smiling down at him.

"W-what are you doing here!?" Merlin exclaims.

"What do you mean?"  
"You're only supposed to show up in my sleep!"

"Well maybe I wanted to appear today. Seems fit don't you think?"

"It would be more fit if you actually came back instead of your spirit, ghostly form or whatever you're supposed to be."

"Shut up," Arthur laughs.

"Merlin?" Guinevere calls. She is a few feet away from Merlin, holding Llacheu as he looks in to the clear blue water.

"Yes!" Merlin squeaks.  
Arthur gasps. His wife is beautiful. Her dark hair is let down so it flows down her back and she is wearing her velvet dress that fits so perfectly around her body as it hugs every curve. Her hair is shorter than before but it is still long and her eyes don't seem to shine as bright as they did before.

"Guinevere!" Arthur calls as he grins at her.

"Merlin who are you talking to?" Guinevere asks as Llacheu squirms in her arms.

Arthur's face falls as he realizes that Guinevere cannot see him. He makes his way towards her until he is standing right next to her. He takes his hand and caresses her cheek.

"So beautiful," he whispers.

"I'm talking to nobody," Merlin says unconvincingly.

"You're starting to scare me Merlin," Guinevere laughs. "Are you talking to ghosts or something? I feel a presence near me," she jokes.

"Oh well I'm not talking to anybody," Merlin lies. "Just to myself!"

"Merlin always was a stupid bumbling idiot," Arthur laughs.

"Hey!" Merlin yells at him.

"What?" Guinevere asks, bewildered as to why Merlin would yell at her.

"N-nothing!"

Guinevere gives him an odd look as she stares into Arthur's eyes, not knowing that Arthur is even there.

"I wasn't kidding. I feel as if somebody is here Merlin," she says, drawing her attention to Merlin now.

"I am here Guinevere!" Arthur tries to explain.

"Mama," Llacheu calls which draws everyone's attention, even Arthur's to Llacheu.

"What's the matter?" Guinevere asks him as Arthur stares intently at his son. This is the first time he has seen him even if it is just Arthur's spirit. Llacheu is the spitting image of Arthur except instead of his bright blue eyes it is the same dark brown of Guinevere's.

"Look! Fishes!" he points at the water.

Just as he said there are fishes swimming in a circle around each other. Two big ones swim around one little fish and another big fish swims not far from them. Merlin gets up to join them but decides not to as he watches the family look at the fishes. Arthur seemed so real just then as if he had never gone away. Merlin smiles and sits back down and reads his book, leaving the family for some alone time together.

"I'm the little fish," Llacheu declares. "Merlin is the other big fishy swimming far away and the two big fishes are you and papa."

"Oh yes would you look at that," Guinevere smiles. "How nice!"

Arthur tears up and looks from Guinevere to Llacheu. "What a beautiful boy," Arthur says with his voice full of emotion. He then moves in front of Guinevere and Llacheu and looks at both of them.

"I make you this promise Guinevere that Iwill return one day and we will be together again. I don't know when that day will be but believe me you will no longer feel hurt or alone again. Do not ever doubt yourself. I love you and Llacheu."

Arthur kisses Llacheu's forehead then he kisses Guinevere's cheek. She shudders, thinking someone is there.

"I'll be seeing you," he whispers then is gone.

"Arthur!?" Guinevere says in a surprised voice. She could have sworn she felt Arthur's lips on her cheek and his voice very near.  
"Is anything wrong Gwen?" Merlin asks who is suddenly behind her.

"I could have sworn I heard Arthur."

"Perhaps you did. Many spirits still roam the world seeking for their loved ones," a knowing smile plays on Merlin's lips.

"That's...interesting," Guinevere breathes.

"Look mama!" Llacheu calls.

"Not know Llacheu. You've already showed me the fishes."

"No, look!" he points out to the distance.

Guinevere and Merlin look up ahead and Guinevere gasps at what she sees. In the water she sees a beautiful blonde man walking it seems the direction away from them. He is wearing chain mail and armor with a red cloak that has the Camelot seal on it. Even though she can see him the man seems distant as if he isn't real. As if he is just a figure of imagination in her mind, somewhat like a memory long forgotten come to pass. She realizes that the man, or the spirit that she sees is her husband Arthur.

"Arthur!" she calls, desperate now. She puts Llacheu down and runs to Arthur. The cold water splashes around her and soaks her dress.

"Arthur!" she calls frantically as she waves her arms around like a mad woman. Merlin looks up ahead and smiles sympathetically at Guinevere.

Arthur's spirit or ghost turns around and gives Guinevere that same beautiful smile and loving look that he used to give her when he was still alive. The same smile and look he gave her whenever he watched her reading or when she dressed him or when he was about to kiss her. Arthur waves at Guinevere then is gone as if the wind had swept him away. Guinevere stops and looks ahead. There is nothing there. It is like nothing had even happen just a moment ago and the sun shines on the water making it glisten and sparkle. Then, uncontrollably, she begins to cry.

xXxXx

_5 years ago..._

"_Guinevere," Arthur smiles. He gives her a longing look as a sly smile which makes her heart do ache for him._

_But no. They had a deal._

"_Yes," she grins wickedly at him._

"_Please," he whispers as he watches her read one of her favorite books. It was one that Elyan gave her the previous year for her birthday. A book that contained poetry from her favorite poets or at least the few ones that Albion knew of._

"_No Arthur we made a deal."_

"_But I can't do it!"_

"_If you can't do it then you can't kiss me, touch me, or do anything with me."_

"_But he doesn't deserve it!" Arthur wines._

"_Yes he does. Merlin deserves a day off and if that doesn't happen then you aren't going to have anything to do with me!"Guinevere gave herself a mental pat on the back for sounding so...regal._

"_Please!" Arthur begs, who is now on his knees in front of his wife._

_Guinevere rolls her eyes and laughs as she closes her book and hits Arthur lightly with it on the top of his head. She then quickly finds her page again and continues to read._

"_Ow!" _

"_Oh that did not hurt," Guinevere giggles. She leans back in her chair and watches her husband being silly in front of her. The King and the Queen of Camelot just enjoying each other's presence and forgetting about their duties. _

"_Yes it did!" Arthur declares_

_"No it didn't. Now shut up and let me read!"_

"_Oh how you wound me," Arthur fakes being dead as he lie son the ground. He peaks out at her and sighs when he realizes that she is paying not attention to him and is continuing to read her book._

"_Oh fairest lady, maiden from above. Which words you chose to harm thy knight who only wants your love. May your beautiful face be upon mine. Thy face and thy lips so heartbreaking if not upon thy. What a waste! Such fairness in one taste. Sweet affections, going all one direction. Upon thy lips shall I grant her a kiss." he speaks in a soft, hushed, poetic voice. _

_Guinevere gasps. He had just recited one of her favorite poems from the book she was reading. _

"_Arthur!" Guinevere squeals. "You read Llacheu Debres?"_

"_I don't but you do," Arthur sneers as he picks himself up and stands in front of Guinevere._

"_I'm surprised! How do you know that poem?"_

"_I've seen you read that book more than one occasion Guinevere. My curiosity got the best of me one day so I decided to read it as well."_

"_Oh dear," Guinevere laughs. "Arthur Pendragon reading poetry? That's a new one." _

"_Only for you my dear," he smiles genuinely at her. _

"_You're not getting away with this, you know?" Guinevere smirks. _

"_I know, I know," Arthur sighs as he puts his hands up in defeat. "I'll give Merlin a day off."_

"_Really?" Guinevere is clearly surprised._

"_Isn't that what you wanted?"_

"_Yes of course it is," she laughs joyously. "Now you may kiss me."_

_Arthur chuckles as he pulls Guinevere out of her seat and into his arms. He grabs her chin and tips her head back looking into her eyes. Blue eyes meeting brown. The clear ocean meeting the soil of the earth, binding them together. Slowly, he kisses his wife and she melts in his arms. She loses her hands in his blonde hair and he loses himself in her lips. Oh, those lips..._

"_On a serious note Arthur," Guinevere breaths as they pull away for air._

"_What is it?"_

"_I know what you want."_

"_Yes I bet you do," he smirks._

"_No," Guinevere stops his next attempt to kiss her by placing a hand on his chest. "I know you long for an heir."_

"_Oh, that."_

"_Yes that," she sighs. "I just wanted you to know that I will give you that heir soon. One day Arthur."_

"_I can wait," he smiles at her._

"_Perhaps we'll name him Llacheu after the poet," she muses. _

"_Wasn't he a knight too?"_

"_Long ago yes he was. He served as a knight and was a poet, or so I heard."_

"_What kind of man is a knight and a poet?"_

"_Sir Leon, probably." _

_The king and his queen laugh and enjoy the rest of the night in pure bliss unaware that in two weeks time, Arthur would meet his end._

_xXxXx_

Merlin wakes up that night to a clearly annoyed blonde, blue eyed, king. He is staring at Merlin with a look of annoyance on his face and his arms are crossed.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Arthur snarls.

"Maybe because you've visited me ever night since your left?"

Rolling his eyes, Arthur groans. "You idiot. Where is Llacheu!"

Merlin jolts awake and his eyes widen. It was a week after Arthur's anniversary of his death and Guinevere had been so busy with her duties that she asked Merlin to take care of Llacheu.

"Oh I am so sorry!"

"Well you may be a great sorcerer Merlin but sometimes you can still be a complete fool."

"I don't think you should be talking!" Merlin hisses as he grabs his cloak and puts on some shoes. Even if Merlin is now the court sorcerer he still lives with Gaius.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" Arthur teases as he watches Merlin squirm under his gaze.

"You're really intimidating when you're like _that_ you know."

"Like what? Dead?"

"Don't say dead," Merlin grumbles as a look of hurt stretches across his face. The agonizing memory of losing Arthur was too much for him, and Merlin honestly didn't think that he could go on some day. Sure, he was talking to Arthur's spirit or ghost, or maybe it was just his imagination but it wasn't the same as talking to the real Arthur. His best friend. It was his destiny to keep him safe, but he failed. Arthur was dead.

"You didn't fail me Merlin," Arthur says softly.

"H-how do you know what I'm t-thinking?"

"I just do," Arthur smiles. "Now hurry and find my son before you really fail me."

"Still bossy," Merlin jokes.

"Still an idiot,"Arthur retorts but looks kindly upon his old, good, and kind friend.

xXxXx

Panic etches across Arthur's face. He isn't actually there, it's his spirit or ghost or whatever but he searches with Merlin for his son. His dear Llacheu...

Merlin has set off and is running around the palace like a mad man. Although Merlin has made sure not to wake any of the guards or knights or even Guinevere. He didn't want anybody knowing that he lost the prince, the only heir to the throne. It sort of reminded Arthur of himself. As a young boy he barely had any time to himself since his father made sure he was guarded well. After all he was also Camelot's only heir.

As he walked around the halls memories of good times flooded Arthur's mind and memories of the horrible things that had happen haunt him all the time. He stops and sees the chambers that hes been in since a young infant, a boy, and the same ones he shares with Guinevere. Now it is hers. Curious, Arthur walks inside and closes the door silently behind him. He stares at the beautiful woman sleeping in the bed with red silk sheets with golden lining.

The room still seems the same. The table where Arthur did all of his paper work still remained expect the papers were all stacked neatly instead of the mess Arthur used to leave everywhere. He notices something though. His clothes were laid out and his armor was clean and set out on another table in the room. It was so clean and shiny as if it was a mirror. Arthur picked it up and looked at his reflection, though the problem was that he didn't have one. Right. He wasn't _really_ there. He had forgotten. Sometimes it felt so real but then he remembers that only Merlin can see him. Lucky guy.

Looking over to the bed he sees Guinevere who is sleeping silently. Her hair is in its usual braid and she is wearing her white silk night gown. She looks beautiful as usual and Arthur remembers that the last time he saw Guinevere she was in her white silk night gown and they were sleeping peacefully until Arthur fled to go warn his troops that Morgana's army and the Saxons were coming.

They never even had a proper goodbye.

Sitting on the bedside table was a copy of the book Guinevere loved to read years ago. It was a book of poetry, Arthur remembers. Elyan gave it to her for her birthday one year and Arthur even read it to impress her with his words.

Flipping through it he finds the page of Guinevere's favorite poem which was written by Llacheu Debres.

"_...you read Llacheu Debres?"_

"_I don't but you do."_

Arthur smiles fondly at the memory. That was two weeks before his death. It hurt to think of it as Arthur places the book back down on the bed side table. He's surprised that he can even lift things for a ghost. That's what he is now. Nothing more. Arthur sit beside Guinevere's sleeping body. After a moment of watching her sleep he moves to the other side of the bed and get in beside her. He moves closer to her and pulls her to him. Arthur wonders what Guinevere must see since she cannot see him. She stirs, almost waking.

"Sleep my love," Arthur whispers in her ear. "I'm here."

"Arthur," she murmurs.

"Come back," she cries. "Arthur come back."

"I'm here love. I've always been here."

"Stay with me," she whispers. "Don't ever leave."

"Never worry Guinevere. We have always been. We shall always be. Not time, not distance, not lifetime can do more than momentarily interrupt the coexistence we are meant to share."

With those words Arthur kisses his life on her lips. One last kiss before he departs and leaves her to herself. As he closes the door Guinevere stirs and wakes up looking at the ceiling.

"Arthur."

"Arthur!" Merlin yells at Arthur's figure roaming the halls.

"Keep it down Merlin! Do you want anyone to hear us?" Arthur growls.

"Sorry! I found him though. I found Llacheu."

"Then where is he?"

"Here," Merlin beckons for Arthur to follow him. The two men are led to a room where Llacheu is praying silently.  
"I didn't think a son of yours would be so religious."

"Shut up," Arthur growls as he watches his son.

"Dear God, please bring my papa back. I know mama misses him and she doesn't like talking about him because it makes her sad and she starts crying. The knights are also very sad and nothing is the same. Merlin is upset too even though he tells me he isn't but Merlin lies!" Llacheu cries a bit. "I know he misses papa too so please, please bring him back. Amen."

Arthur stares at Merlin and smiles sadly at his best friend. "So you miss me?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Merlin manages to speak. He is close to tears as well.

"I will be back one day Merlin," Arthur says as he grabs Merlin's shoulder and embraces his best friend.

"And I will wait for you forever. Goodbye Arthur."

"Goodbye Merlin. Till' next time."

As Arthur's figure disappears before Merlin's eyes another little voice rings in his ear.  
"Merlin!" Llacheu squeaks.

"Oh! Hello Llacheu."  
"As you spying at me?" he questions the warlock.

"N-no," Merlin lies badly.

"You're a horrible care taker Merlin," Llacheu says as he rolls his eyes.

"Yes I'm aware."

"It's okay," Llacheu smiles sleepily at Merlin as he grabs his hand. Merlin leads the young prince down the halls back to his chambers.

"Thank you Merlin."

"For what?"

"For always being there."

"Well you're welcome Llachue. Oh, and Llacheu?"

"Yes Merlin?"

"Your papa will come home one day. Just you wait."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a really short chapter but first of all I'd just like to thank you all who reviewed because it means a lot to me and it's the only reason as to why I keep on writing.**

**Seriously if you guys didn't review then I wouldn't even be writing. Thank you all and enjoys reading!**

**See ya! **

* * *

Chapter Four: Old Friends are like Old Trinkets

It has been eleven years now since Arthur's death. Guinevere sits high on her throne and smiles a genuine smile at all of her subjects. She is still so beautiful. Her dark hair flows in waves down her back as it did eleven years ago, however it is a medium length now. Guinevere is wearing a forest green dress that hugs her body nicely and she looks healthy and happy. Still, after eleven years she is beautiful. The queen of Camelot is now thirty eight, and she is wise beyond her years.

"Your majesty," Percival announces. He has grown too but still strong and his face looks young. The only true difference is the stubble. "May I present to you Mithian, the Queen of Rochstead.

The court bows politely as they make way for Queen Mithian, who was once engaged to their deceased king Arthur. Mithian walks with her head held high as she meets Guinevere's gaze. Their eyes lock and the two women smile at each other as if they are sharing some kind of secret. Mithian looks elegant in a long blue dress that makes her look stunning. All of the knights cannot take their eyes off of her.

"Might I say you look stunning, your majesty," Guinevere smirks.

"Likewise," Mithian bows. Her hair cascades down her back and she look gorgeous as always.

Guinevere motions for her to rise and she does so. The two ladies embrace each other and a grin splits Guinevere's lips open. "It has been too long Mithian my dear friend. The last time we saw you here you were attending my son's 8th birthday celebrations."

"Yes well he is grown up now," Mithian motions to the young prince who is standing next to his mother's throne. The young Llacheu is now 11 years old and looks healthy as a horse. His blonde hair shines and his brown eyes are amused as he watches Percival make hand signals to him, clearly an inside joke between the brave knight and the young prince. He watches as Llacheu stifles a laugh and Percival grins, clearly proud of his small accomplishment.

"Last time you were here you were still the princess of Nemeth. Now you are queen of Rochstead."  
"Yes I am," Mithian smiles in a knowing way.

"And where is your king?"

"Away for business. We were traveling near by so he let me visit and take a small amount of men with me for safety. I hope you do not mind the intrusion majesty."

"It is not a problem at all you majesty. Come, let us have a feast."  
"In what honor?"  
"In yours," Guinevere smiles and the court claps as they bow to the beautiful women in front of them.

xXxXx

"Can I come with you please!" Llacheu begs as he runs and attempts on keeping up with Sir Leon and Percival.

It is the day after the arrival of Princess Mithian and after the wonderful feast last night, the knights must go on to their missions.

"No kiddo," Percival laughs. "You may not."  
"Why not!? Tristan wants to come along too," Llacheu whines.

"Well Tristan is not going either. He's my son too so he should know better than to ask me to go anywhere," Percival chuckles and Sir Leon laughs silently to himself at the joke.

"Will you take me with you Leon?" Llacheu asks the other knight.

"I am afraid that I cannot, your mother would kill me," Sir Leon declares.

"No she wouldn't!" Llacheu laughs.

"Oh yes she would."

"What would I do?" Guinevere's voice rings from behind them. She is wearing a velvet dress and a midnight blue cloak and looks as if she is ready to go somewhere.

"I want to accompany the knights to a mission mother! I'm ready!" Llacheu declares as he holds his sword up.

Percival takes it and pushes it down. "Don't hurt yourself now."

"Oh Llacheu you are still so young. Now is not the time for this," Guinevere sighs. Lately Llacheu had been wanting to go with the knights to all of their missions and he was very persistent about it. Guinevere often wondered if Arthur was ever like that when he was younger. She could just imagine a young Arthur bothering Uther about going on missions with the knights.

"Maybe when you are older but not now," Guinevere orders and that is that. Llacheu does not wish to argue with his mother any longer. He knows of how much she worries about him and doesn't feel like getting in trouble again. He sighs, picks up his swords and sulks off back into the palace.

"I wish you all luck," Guinevere smiles as she has a stable boy come up to her and help her on her own horse.

"Where are you going?" Percival asks, curious.

"Yes where are you headed to your majesty? Would you like me to send some knights to accompany you."

"No thank you Sir Leon I am fine. And to answer both of your questions I am headed to my father's grave."

"Please take the royal guard Guinevere," Sir Leon says in a protective voice. He only wants the best for his queen. "Arthur would have wanted it."  
Guinevere is silent for a while and Leon is afraid that he want too far.

"Yes I suppose you are right," she sighs and smiles soon afterward. "He would want that, wouldn't he?"

"I believe he would," Percival says.

"And I too," Leon agrees.

"Very well then. I shall take them with me. Perhaps Merlin can watch Llacheu while I am away."

xXxXx

"Look Merlin we're spending the day together again!" Llacheu grins as he enters Merlin's chambers. Gaius is in the other room preparing some remedies. Merlin looks after him most often because he is scared that one day Gaius' health will give way to him and that he would die. After all the man is now 87 years old and has survived through plenty. He must watch over him.

"I guess we are Llacheu," Merlin grins. "Want to help me sort through some things?"

"Sure thing Merlin," Llacheu says as he sits by Merlin on his bed which is now much bigger with fancier sheets than what Merlin had eleven years ago as a servant to King Arthur. Though, Merlin would rather sleep in the dungeons for the rest of his days if it meant Arthur would come back.

"What are these things anyways?" Llacheu asks as he picks up a bunch of books that mean nothing to him.

"Some are story books I had gotten as a young child that I had never cleaned out since I got to Camelot," Merling chuckles and so does Llacheu at the thought of a young Merlin bringing story books to Camelot.

"Some are spells and others are just literature of the days."

"That sound interesting," Llacheu convinces himself then starts helping Merlin throw things out and organize them into different categories. As the court magician Merlin must keep his room much cleaner than when he did as a young man. His room was modified and is much bigger now. It looks as if it is one of the knight's chambers in the upper floors of the palace. Gaius's entire home had been modified and he had more room to fit his many more supplies he had gotten over the years. Being court magician and living with the court physician meant that you needed a lot of room.

"You know Merlin I'm going to be 12 soon," Llacheu announces.

"Yes I know," Merlin smiles kindly at the young boys who is attempting to help Merlin arrange all of his book but failing miserably. Merlin would think that Arthur would do the same thing if he ever attempted to clean.

"Do you know what I want for my birthday?"  
"No. But I'll get you anything you want!" Merlin grins at the yong boy.

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything! You name it! What do you want...swords, shields, toys, carts, a dog?"

"No, a dog would be nice though...and what would I do with a cart!?"

"No clue," Merlin laughs. "But what is it that you want then?"

"I want to see my father Merlin."

Merlin stiffens as the grip he has on his books tigthen. "Oh."

"Did I make you angry?"

Merlin look at the young boy and his face softens. "No of course not. Your father is just something I don't talk about usually."

"Will you get me my father Merlin?"

"If I could then I would, you know that Llacheu."

The boys sighs and nods his head. "Yes I know."

The two work in silence and Merlin begins to think of all the memories he has had with Arthur. When they first met and Merlin stood up for Arthur's servant at the moment, poor lad. Or when Arthur learned not to kill the unicorns again and when Merlin learned that Arthur really did had a true heart of gold. The countless times Arthur would ask Merlin for advice when it came to Guinevere or when Arthur and Merlin had those rare heart to heart moments while on their adventures.

"Merlin," a soft voice speaks above him.

"I know it's you," Merlin sighs. He looks over at Llacheu who is all the way on the other side of the room as he organizes some book on the book shelf.

Arthur climbs off of Merlin's bed and look down at his friend. "You're a mess. I know that look on your face."

"W-what look?" Merlin sniffles.

"You look as if your about to cry," Arthur sighs. "I don't want you to cry Meriln. You're my dearest friend."

"I know Arthur," Merlin breaths. "And you are mine but sometimes it is too hard. I act so happy for Llacheu and the knights and even Guinevere but sometimes I can't contain myself."

"I'm so sorry Merlin," Arthur's voice is filled with hurt and pain.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Merlin gives Arthur a small smile. Llacheu looks over at Merlin and gives him an odd look.

"Why are you smiling at nothing Merlin?" Llacheu asks, his voice amused.

"O-oh! Sorry about t-that!" Merlin laughs as he scratches his head in an innocent way. For a while he feels like a young boy again, the same young boy who always had that guilty look when Gaius found him doing something bad like misusing magic for his own needs.

Arthur gasps again. His son is grown now. "Llacheu," he whispers.

Llacheu goes back to his work and Arthur smiles at him. _His_ son. What a beautiful creation he is.

"Merlin," Arthur whispers.

"Yes."

"I want you to make me a promise."

"Anything," Merlin swears.

"Give Llacheu a hug on his birthday. A meaningful one though, and make sure he knows it is from his father. With all my heart."  
Merlin nods his head as he watches Arthur disappear before his eyes. Even after all these years Merlin does not find it odd at all.

"Lets go Llacheu," Merlin says as Llacheu finished up cleaning Merlin's book shelf.

"Where are we going?' Llacheu asks Merlin as he stands up and walks over to the sorcerer.

"We are going to help princess Mithian unpack her things."  
"She's very beautiful," Llacheu smiles.

"Very beautiful," Merlin agrees. "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

"Yes please." Llacheu is never too old for Merlin's stories.

"Well when your father was still alive he was once engaged to the princess Mithian."

"No!" Llacheu gasps as a look of shock reaches his tiny boyish face.

"Yes! Well you see the story goes like this..."

And they spend the rest of their day talking about stories of King Arthur, the greatest king that Camelot has ever known. You see, Arthur was never forgotten. Not then and especially not now.


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all I'd like to say thank you all for the reviews. I love writing this and I just hope that my story can live up to your expectations (well mine _and _yours). **

**Please remember to review because they mean the world to me and are the only reason as to why I still keep on writing.**

**Oh, and one other thing! Somebody who left a review made the point that story should be "The Road Ahead" instead of the "The Rode Ahead" and I admit that it was my fault using the wrong "road" (haha, get it?) well anyways I chagned the title to "The Road Ahead" now. I don't know if anyone will notice but I'm glad that person who reviewed caught that mistake. **

**Thanks, and have a great day! **

* * *

Chapter Five: Memories of the Distant Past

Guinevere looked out from the window where she once stood watching the people of Camelot with Arthur by her side. He used to tell her stories of how he would stand at the very same spot and just think of a future with her when she was still a servant and he a prince. Guinevere would smile and tell him that all was okay. She's tell Arthur that she would never leave him. Sadly it is he who had left her.

"Merlin," Guinevere says in a soft voice.

"Yes Gwen?" Merlin calls from the other side of the room where Merlin was tending to Arthur's clothes.

"Bring me my son please," Guinevere commands even though her voice is soft and kind but with a bit power in it.

"Yes of course," Merlin replies as he fetches a guard just outside the door to retrieve Llacheu. Merlin didn't know what was going on, but he could already tell that Llacheu was in a whole lot of trouble.

xXxXx

Llacheu grinned as he saw the young ladies of Camelot blush as he walked by. He was currently strolling down the town with his best mates, Tristan the son of Percival and Lucan the son of Sir Gareth who was one of the knights that served Llacheu's father. A father he had never met. The ladies swooned as they giggled and blushed. Their prince Llacheu was truly a fine young man. Just the age of 17 and he was already strong and very handsome, obviously he had taken the looks of his mother and father. He was built like Arthur with strong features and a well built body. His eyes were that of Guinevere's but his face was much like Arthur's. He had his soft features and big smoldering eyes as well as Arthur's blonde hair. He was the perfect image of his father.

"Hello Llacheu," a flirtatious young lady said as Llacheu walked past her. Turning around he grins stupidly at the beautiful blonde in front of him. She is Lady Helen's daughter, Elaine.  
"Why hello there," Llacheu smirks as he takes her hand and places a chaste kiss on it. Elaine swoons as well as her two friends behind her who are eying Tristan and Lucan. Tristan blushes and look away, humble as his father and Lucan winks at the lovely maiden who gives him a knowing look. They are just kids afterall.

"What brings you here in the lower towns?" Elaine asks him.

"I was just here to bring you some flowers Lady Elaine," Llacheu says quickly as he looks behind her at the flower vendor.

"Good sir! Would you get me a bouquet of flowers for the beautiful young lady? One that matches her beautiful lavender eyes please!" Llacheu calls to the flower vendor who is looking right at him.

"Of course sire!" the flower vendor replies happily and hands Elaine the flowers.

"Oh, they're beautiful! Thank you your highness," Elaine bows as Llacheu grins and hands the vendor some golden coins.

"Thank you as well your highness," the vendor bows politely then looks at awe on the golden coins he had received.

Llacheu winks at the Lady Elaine and walks away with Tristan and Lucan following close behind.

"Nice move," Lucan laughs.

"The Lady Elaine is quite a beauty don't you think?" Tristan smiles.

"She is very much," Llacheu grins. "How is your brother Gwaine?" he suddenly asks Tristan.

"He's alright. My father won't let him out of his sight though," Tristan sighs as he rolls his eyes. "Gwaine is so important to him, I even think that he favors him more than I."  
"You better watch yourself," Lucan warns Tristan. "The last thing Camelot needs is a sibling rivalry. You know what happen the last time," Lucan whispers so only Tristan can hear.

"Llacheu's father King Arthur and the witch Morgana," Lucan mouths.

"Don't speak of it!" Tristan says in a hushed voice. "Llacheu is right in front of us," he gestures to their good friend Llacheu who is walking with his head held high in front of his friends.

Suddenly the royal guard comes and is in front of the three young boys.

"Prince Llacheu," the guard bows.

"Yes?" Llacheu asks, rather curious as to what was going on.

"Your mother, her majesty the Queen, requests to speak with you."

"Alright then," Llacheu says in a bored tone. He turns around and says goodbye to Tristan and Lucan then walks back to the palace with the guard following close behind. The guard looked almost scared for the young prince. He should be.

xXxXx

"But mother! I did nothing wrong!" Llacheu protests as his mother is searching his chambers.

"I know that Lady Elaine was here last night Llacheu. Do not think that you can hide things form me!" Guinevere hisses as she has the guards continue to search his chambers.

"It was not Lady Elaine who was here!" Llacheu rolls his eyes then immediately learns his mistake.

"What!?" Guinevere is furious now. "Then who was here!?" she demands and tilts her head to the side as her hands reach her hips.

"N-nobody," Llacheu whispers as his mother continues to have guards search his chambers.

"Will you please stop this mother, the whole thing is ridiculous," Llacheu sighs.

"I will not until you tell me who was here last night!"

"Nobody!" Llacheu yells.

"You will not dare raise your tone to me! Do that again and you'll never leave your chambers!"

Two can play that game.

"Milady," a guard bows to Guinevere. She draws her attention away form her son and looks sharply at the guard. Her face then twists into absolute anger when he sees a shoe, obviously a noble woman's shoe in the guard's hand.  
"We found this in corner of the prince's room."

"Leave us," Guinevere says in the calmest voice she could muster. The other guards and the one who had spoken to Guinevere just a few seconds ago quickly leave the chambers and shut the door behidn them.

Guinevere turns to her son and holds the shoe out to him.

"Who was it?"

Llacheu gulps. "L-lady Katherine."

"Lady Katherine?"

"Yes. She is Sir Bedivere's daughter."

"I know very well who Lady_ Katherine_ is!" Guinevere hisses at her son. "How could you!? You are too young for these things."

"And what would you know?" Llacheu looks away from his mother who is glaring daggers at him. He wondered if his father ever had to deal with her wrath.

"I was young once Llacheu. But even I would never commit to these acts and neither would your father! Nor Merlin or any of the knights!"

"What would you know!?" Llachue is yelling now and he has gotten off of the bed. Guinevere looks shocked but stands proud in front of her son. She will not back down to him. He is old enough to be yelled at now and he must learn his lesson.

"Believe me if your father was here..." Guinevere threatens, her eyes watering just thinking of him. Her Arthur.

"WELL HE NEVER WAS HERE WAS HE!?" Llacheu yells at the top of his lungs.

Guinevere jumps back, startled that her son would raise his voice like this. She had never seen him so angry.

"I've waited for so long! And for what!? I've been told since I could speak that my father would come back again but I'm seventeen now and he still isn't fucking here!" Llacheu is frustrated and tears begin to form around his eyes.

"The only fatherly figures I've had were Merlin, Gaius, and even the knights! But do you know who I've always wanted to be there for me? Do you know who I wanted to knight me and my own knighting ceremony? My father! But he's not here is he? And I fear that I will never see him again!" Llacheu is crying now and the young, arrogant teen age boy is gone and is replaced with the young, sad five year old who is crying whenever his mother cries and is crying whenever he longs to see his father. The only difference between that Llacheu and this one is that the younger Llacheu still had hope that he would see his father again. Arthur.

Guinevere is crying now as well as tears stream hopelessly down her cheeks. She holds herself as she falls to the ground and begins to sob horrendously. Llacheu is quickly at her side as he holds his crying mother. Now longer is she Queen Guinevere of Camelot but she is just his mother now, a woman who has lost everything and now only has her son as family.

"I'm sorry mother," Llacheu whispers in a soothing voice, all anger in his tone is gone. "I did not mean to make you cry."

"No Llacheu," Guinevere sobs silently. "It is I who should be sorry."

"You cannot blame yourself for the death of my father. I cannot blame him for not being here either. I must remember that, I know. Sometimes I feel as if I have nobody there. Sure I have you and Merlin and the knights but at the end of the day, all I want to see is _him_."

Guinevere smiles reassuringly at her son and nods her head. "I know how you feel. I often miss my mother and father as well. I always miss Elyan, your uncle who you hadn't met either. Especially your father. After the death of my father and brother he was always there for me. No matter what and you know I miss him everyday."

"I know you do mother. I suppose it hurts for you more since he was your husband and since you had actually known him."

"But it must hurt for you son. It is not a competition as to who misses him more. Not at all. But you my dearest son have never even seen his father. And my poor Arthur had never even been able to hold you," Guinevere thinks for that in a moment and begins to cry again. Llacheu holds her tighter to him and strokes her hair.

"I will never leave you mother. Believe me, I will never leave."

Guinevere cries just a little bit more but is then reassured. She knows that her son will never leave. He is the light that gave Camelot hope. He is living proof of the love she had shared with Arthur. Because of Llacheu, her son, she will never forget that.

"Merlin you know if I were still there I would hit you with my boot," Arthur seethes as he watches Merlin clean his armor.

"You know it's not as easy as it looks," Meriln rolls his eyes at the ghost or spirit of Arthur. Whatever he was really, Merlin didn't know.

"Why do you do this anyways?"

"I've told you thousands of times but I guess I'll say it again. I do this because it reminds me of you. I do it everyday Arthur."  
Arthur looks at his servant, his friend; no, his _best_ friend, with gratitude. "Thank you for that then. It's nice to know that I am still remembered even in the after life."

"Oh," Merlin laughs. "You will always be remembered Arthur. As long as this world still turns you shall always be remembered by everyone. Even if there are many king of this land and the more to follow you shall be legendary. And nobody will ever forget that. Everybody will know your name and our legacy."

Arthur smiles fondly at his old friend. "And you too Merlin. Historians will speak of you and the human race shall never forget you my friend."

Merlin smiles shyly and looks down at his fingers. "Are you certain?"  
"Very. I'm dead now I know all."

Merlin's grip on Arthur's armor tightens. "After all these years you'd think that you'd put an end to the _dead_ jokes."

"I am sorry," Arthur apologizes sincerely.

"It's okay Arthur. It's no problem at all."

"So how is the kingdom. I trust you are helping Guinevere."

"Of course. Everyday she shows that she is a true and just queen. The people love her Arthur," Merlin grins.

"As do I," Arthur says sadly.

"You will see her again," Merlin reassures Arthur when he sees the sad look on his best friend's face.

"Even at death you still have to help me at my love problems," Arthur manages to smile which is followed by a laugh.

"Speaking of Guinevere she is currently upset with your son."  
"Why?" Arthur is curious and attentive now.

"He was caught sneaking a girl to his chambers last night and Guinevere is having guards search his chambers for evidence."

Arthur sighs and runs his hand through his hair. Merlin almost thinks that he is actually here, then he remembers that he is not and that it is all just an illusion.

"If I were there..." Arthur says in a low, dark voice.

"I wish you were," Merlin says sincerely which makes Arthur's facial features soften.

"I do too."

The two sit in silence for a while and Arthur looks around his old bed chambers and thinks of all the memories he has had in there with Guinevere and Merlin, and even her. _Morgana_.

"I am sorry for your lost."  
"As am I," Merlin sighs.

Just a month ago Gaius was lost to them. His age took over and the poor old man just couldn't take it anymore.

"_Never forget who you are Merlin."_

_"I'll never forget," Merlin sobs silently into his sleeve as he holds Gaius' hand and clutches it close to his heart. "Please, don't go Gaius."_

_"I want you to know...Merlin..." Gauis is struggling to find the right words or just to find words at all._

"_Yes? I'm here."_

"_You are like a son to me and it was a pleasure to have known you."_

"Have you seen him?" Merlin asks.

"Who? Gaius?"

"Yes Gaius. Who else?"

"I don't know. Gwaine maybe... But yes I have seen Gauis and he seems healthy."

"So you are dead. You can see other spirits."

"Yes I can but I will rise again. It is my destiny," Arthur smiles at Merlin, sounding a bit like Gauis or Merlin's "dragon friend" as Arthur likes to call him. Merlin has told him about the great dragon now.

"And what is mine now that you are gone?"

"Wait for me."

Guinevere barges into the room, her eyes red and wet but she smiles anyways. Arthur's image has disappeared before Merlin's eyes. A feeling of loneliness swallows Merlin whole again.

"Anything interesting happen?" Merlin asks Gwen, trying to look happy and calm as if he just hadn't had a conversation with Arthur's ghost as he usually has had these past couple of few years.

"No," Guinevere answers quickly and smiles at her dear friend. "We worked things out now."

"Good. I am pleased to hear that."

xXxXx

The place is empty now. Merlin's room remains and the greater part of the household is still the physicians area. Nobody lives there now expect for Merlin but he is not the new court physician. A new one is hired, a man about the age of 30. He is a good physician, not as good at Gaius had been but he is good enough. He will do, as Sir Leon told Merlin when he first brought the man to Camelot. The man does not live in the physician's chambers however, and he was lodging to himself right next to the chambers however so he may work there whenvere he pleases. Merlin and the new physician are friends, however they are not so close. It still isn't the same as Gaius though. Merlin's life will never be the same.

As Merlin drags his feet up to his rooms in the physician's chambers he thinks of somebody he hadn't thought of for ages now. Somebody he put to the back of his mind. Not Gwaine, nor Gaius. Nor Arthur either. Definitely not Arthur. But her. Morgana.

Merlin can remember spending three days at the lake. Crying, thinking, sleeping. He thought he would freeze to death but he hadn't. Later on Merlin would soon find out that he is immortal. After those days sitting by the Lake of Avalon, Merlin finally decided to get up off of his feet and venture back to Camelot. He sees her body just lying there.

Merlin could remember thinking of when he snuck into Morgana's chambers and she had thought he was Gwen. He can remember her pulling him into a corner to speak with him and telling him that she can trust him and only him. Merlin thought off all of these things as he took Morgana with him and carried her to the highest mountain peak. The White Mountains were beautiful. Like Morgana once was, but they were sharp and ragged just like what had happen to Morgana's soul. It was hard to think that they were ever such good friends. He could not even stand the sight of her body. All dressed in black and the scent of death overcame her.

There on the White Mountains Merlin had placed her body at and buried her but that is all he had done. He did not mourn her at all. Sure, Merlin sorry that she had become so corrupt and had missed the old Morgana. His _friend_ Morgana. But the damage was too deep. Maybe one day Merlin could bring himself to forgive her but he could never forget the damage that was done. It was the same damage that lead a young druid boy, so kind and innocent and loyal to his King, into the insane boy who was to kill his king. The same damage that lead friendships to be torn. His friendship with Morgana as well as Gwen's friendship and even Arthur's relationship with his own sister. This was the same damage that caused poor Llacheu to never have a father and for poor Arthur to never be able to know what it is like to hold his son in his arms.

Merlin sits now, alone in his room haunted by a past that cannot escape him, But perhaps someday he will find serenity and peace. Maybe, just maybe Merlin will learn forgiveness.


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY NEW YEAR. I know I'm a day late, but whatever. Happy New Year to all of my lovely Merlin fans! **

**But then yet this year will the be the first years since 2008 that Merlin will not be filming for a new season :/ **

**Wow, that just destroyed the light mood. I SUCK :'(**

**Please forgive me and I had to rewrite this story two times (well...this being my second try and all) because the first one just didn't "please" me.**

**Have a wonderful day and see you soon with hopefully a chapter seven! Bye, and don't forget to review! That's the only thing that keep me going!**

**xoxo Merlin fans!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Emerald Eyes

Llacheu squinted as the sun's rays glared down at him. He look over at Merlin who was busy casting some sort of spell. Llacheu sighed as he took his sword and started practicing with Tristan. Tonight was the night that Llacheu would have to meet the Princess Lynette of Thaynes. His mother always told him that he wouldn't have to marry until he was ready but the King Dehiris and his wife the Queen Elaine were visiting Camelot so Llacheu had to at least meet the princess Lynette. Did he want to marry her? No. Not at all. Not even close.

"Are you nervous for tonight?" Tristan asked his best friend since they were in diapers. The two had been through a lot together, as well as their third best friend Lucan but he wasn't always around since he was busy traveling with his father and mother. The boys were training out on the court yard where Llacheu was told his father used to train his men. Ever since the fight with his mother a few months ago, Llacheu had been trying his best to connect with his father until he returned. That is, if he would return at all.

"I'm not nervous," Llacheu says stubbornly.

"Yes you are. You're my best friend Llacheu, I can read you like a book!" Tristan laughed.

"Shut up," Llacheu grinned. "I hope she's pretty at least."

"If you won't have her," Tristan said as he twisted Llacheu's arm and disarmed his sword. The young prince was on the ground and winced in pain as he looked up at the glaring sunlight that shone on his best friend. Tristan had his sword on Llacheu's throat when he says, "then I will."

Llacheu laughs as he puts his arms up in defeat. "You're getting better Tristan."

"I finally beat you it seems. This princess must be beautiful if she's already distracting you and you haven't even met her yet!"

"Shut up," Llacheu shoved Tristan to the ground as he got up and away from the direction of the glaring sun.

"Hey!" Tristan chuckled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Quiet now Tristan we must train."

"Always so bosy."

"Someone has to be the responsible one," Llacheu laughs as he helps his friend up off of the gorund.

"Well it's certainly not you," Tristan smirked as the two boys continued their 'sword play.'

xXxXx

"Welcome King Dehiris and Queen Margaret!" Guinevere greeted her guests at the steps of the citadel where Arthur would usually greet his guests. That is if were still here.

"Thank you for having us your majesty," King Dehiris bowed as well as his wife and the rest of the knights and noblemen from Thaynes. "I am so sorry for the sudden intrusion."

"Not at all King Dehiris! You are always welcomed here at Camelot you know that."  
The king smiled fondly at the queen of Camelot and nodded his head, "Likewise your majesty, thank you for having me."

"It is not a problem at all. Please, allow us to show you to your chambers and lodgings," Guinevere said as she motioned for the servants and even the knights to help the royal family and their knights and nobles into the palace.

As the king caught up with Guinevere, his wife by his side he began to pester her with questions. Not that Guinevere minded at all. "Where is your son, prince Llacheu?"

"He is out training at the moment. I guess he must have forgotten the time, that is all. Worry not. He shall be at the feast tonight."

"Wonderful," Queen Margaret smiled, having the first time Guinevere had heard her voice. "It is a shame that we have not met Llacheu yet especially over the years."

"Yes it is a shame. But you shall see him tonight."

"I hear he looks a great deal like his father," the king says, hoping not to upset the queen of Camelot.

Guinevere bites the insides of her cheeks but manages to smile kindly at the king and queen of Thaynes. "Yes, he look much like him."

"Lucky boy," Queen Margaret murmurs.

"Yes, hopefully his looks match his father's wisdom as well as his mother's," the king offers with a polite smile.

"I hope so," Guinevere laughs as she leads the royal king and queen up the steps of the palace.

xXxXx

The feast is in full swing. The main table in the middle of the grand hall is filled with royals and nobles from both families of Camelot and Thaynes. Guinevere sits dead center of the main table and to her right sits her son, prince Llacheu. Next to Llacheu is Merlin then after Merlin is Sir Leon and Percival. To Guinevere's left is king Dehiris which is followed by Queen Margaret and an empty seat after Queen Margaret which is most likely their daughter's seat. To Guinevere's surprise, she has not seen the princess Lynette yet even though she welcomed the entire royal family of Thaynes earlier that day when they had arrived.

Dancing was going on as well as the feast. Many of the bigger nobles were still eating and watching the much fitter nobles dance. The servants stood behind their masters but were laughing along as well, having a good time talking to each other and making little, secret jokes at the snobby nobles. Llacheu ate his food and made faces at Tristan who sat at a table with a bunch of nobles their age, around 18-19. Next to Tristan sat Lady Elaine who was staring at Llacheu and giving him seductive looks. Llacheu still couldn't deny his attracton to Elaine. Elaine's mother, Lady Helen sucks up to Llacheu's mother all the time and even has the nerve to speak to Guinevere about planing Elaine's wedding to her son. Llacheu would just laugh it off since Elaine was just such a beautiful site to look at. No, not beautiful. Lustful. Yes, that's the word. _Lustful_.

"Excuse me mother," Llachue whispers in her mother's ear as he begins to stand from the table. Merlin looks up at him and gives him a curious glance before returning back to his food and his conversation with Sir Leon and Percival.

"Where are you going" Guinevere snaps. She was already angry that Llacheu did not greet their royal guests earlier that morning, now he was leaving!?

"I must go speak with an...aquantiance."

"_Llacheu,"_ Guinevere hissed. She did _not_ have the time for this.

"I'll be right back," Llacheu promised as the song ended and the loud voice of a man caught the attention of everybody in the room even the queen. Llacheu looked around and noticed that nobody was paying any attention to him as they all gave the man in the center of the great hall their attention. This was his chance, Llacheu thought as he slipped quietly out of his seat and made his way over to the table Lady Elaine sat at. He did so very, and I mean _very_ slowly however.

"Ladies and gentlemen! My queen," the man bows respectfully to Guinevere and gives her a polite smile and nod. "And King Dehiris and Queen Margaret! Welcome to Camelot!" the man announced and bows to the guest king and queen.

"Today the king and queen of Thaynes have a present for you all in Camelot!"

Guinevere gives king Dehiris a curious yet amused look and he only smiles kindly at her direction.

"I give you, the dance of the sky hawks!"

The entire room erupts with applaud as seven ladies come to the center of the room. Six of them are dressed in light blue flowing gown with blue masks covering their faces. Each six of the ladies have their hair in braided pile upon their head and three are on one side of a beautiful lady who is in the middle. At the sight of her the king and queen of Thaynes smile proudly. The lady in the middle is wearing a white gown with golden stitching and sequins around it. She is wearing a white mask with golden jewels and feathers decorated around it. She looks positively exquisite and captures the attention of everybody in the room, especially the men. Even Llacheu is drawn away from his quest to the other table and stops in his track, standing the back as he stares in awe at the beautiful woman.

The dance begins and each lady moves gracefully. Their movements match the beat of the music, which is soft and very soothing. Llacheu cannot help the smile that appears on his face when the lady in white faces his direction and gives him a small smile as she dances and her arms do some kind of beautiful movement that goes with the dance. He grins at her as he stares into her eyes. He cannot see them as well because of the mask but he can see the hint of green in them. An emerald green, something light and very jewel like.

Soon the dance ends and the crowd applauds. The king of Thaynes stands from his seat and the queen gives Guinevere an encouraging look. Guinevere looks to her right and when she does not find Llacheu she searches frantically in her mind but out side she look as calm as always after all she is the proper queen regent of Camelot. She finally finds Llacheu stands back with the servants and she inclines her head, motioning him to join her once again. Sighing, Llacheu walks back hurriedly and tries not to be noticed by anybody. As soon as he is seated Guinevere is speaking to him.

"Don't you dare leave this seat until I have given my word. We must entertain our guests. You can entertain yours later."

Llacheu cannot help but chuckle silently at the last part but decides to be quite and watches in awe as the king unmasks the lady in white. As the mask leaves her face ever so gracefully Llacheu finds himself, and every other person in the grand hall, faced with a beautiful lady about Llacheu's age. She is very young but very beautiful. The lady has dark brown hair and those emerald green eyes that Llacheu has _already_ grown fond of. She stands tall but not as tall as a man her age. Her eyes and doe like and search the room for _him_. She finally finds Llacheu and gives him the same heart breaking grin she gave him while he was dancing. He grins back and for a moment it seems as if they are the only two people in the room.

"May I present to you my daughter, Princess Lynette of Thaynes," the king says as the crowd begins to clap and the princess bows to Guinevere and Llacheu.

"Majesty, my lord, thank you for having us here at Camelot," Lynette speaks and her voice sounds very much like an angel Llacheu thinks. He does not know what an angel's voice would sound like but he would like to think that it would sound very much like Lynette's.

"You are always welcomed here princess as well is your family," Guinevere announces.

"Majesty," Queen Margaret whispers to Guinevere as her husband stays in the middle of the grand hall with his daughter. He speaks to her silently and she laughs at a few remarks that he makes. Llacheu cannot help but think how beautiful she is when she laughs. Already, Lady Elaine is forgotten.

"Majesty I was thinking that perhaps your son and my daughter would share a dance," Queen Margaret suggested.

"Of course. What a wonderful idea!" Guinevere grins as she turns to look at her son but he is already standing up as he had heard the two queens' conversation.

"Eager young lad isn't he?" Merlin jokes to Sir Leon and Percival who laugh in agreement.

Llacheu joins the princess in the middle of the grand hall and takes her hand for her father the king who smiles fondly at them both. The six other ladies who were apart of the dance depart the floor as a few pairs join in the next dance. Llachue leads the princess in an easy manner and she dances as if she walks on air. She is the most beautiful and beloved thing that Llacheu has held!

"So you are the infamous prince?" Lynette muses as she smirks at the prince.

"Yes I believe I would be. And you are the beautiful princess?" Llacheu says.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" Lynette smirks.

"Very much so."

Surprisingly unlike most ladies Lynette does not look away shyly at the young prince. Instead she looks straight ahead at him and blushes just a tiny bit before regaining her composure. "It seems as if the rumors were true."

"What rumors?"

"That you are the knight of ladies, the dashing prince of the maidens."

"They say those things in Thaynes?"

"Word gets around."

"So it does," Llacheu chuckles as he twirls Lynette around in his arms.

"Well I've also realized it form those looks those girls are giving me," she motions to a group of clearly jealous ladies, one of them Elaine.

"Who cares?"

"Well certainly not me. I thought you would after all they are your fans. Wouldn't you rather be dancing with them?"

"I would rather dance with the beautiful creature in front of me," confessed.

"So I'm a creature now?" Lynette says, clearly amused by the stuttering prince in front of her.

"N-no. Of course not! I'm just saying that you are like an angel."

"Have you seen an angel before dear prince?" Lynette asks him.

"No I have not."

"Then why would you say that I am like one?"

"Well I would imagine that you would be such an angel, dearest princess."

The princess blushes and look shyly away this time. Aha, now he had done it. He had captured her. Or perhaps not...the princess seemed to have a back bone unlike the other ones he had met in the past or even the ladies in Camelot just like Elaine.

"How long are you staying in Camelot?" Llacheu asks her.

"Two weeks. My mother and father like to stay long for visits because they find it more 'exciting' than staying in the palace."

"Lucky you, there are not many dangers there in Thaynes. Or so I have heard."

"You heard correctly," the princess points out.

"Word gets around," Llacheu quotes the princess from their earlier talks while the dance had just started.

The princess looks at awe upon the prince. He had wowed her. He was handsome as well. Maybe, just maybe they could make _this_ work. Whatever this was.

The prince bows to the princess as the song ends and he kisses her hand and winks up at her.  
"Until next time, princess." Then he coolly walks over to his best friend Tristan who is looking at awe upon the beautiful princess.

"Your so lucky," Tristan says in a voice barley a whisper as his beat friend pats him on the shoulder.

"Don't say that yet my dearest friend!" Llacheu roars with laughter. He is suddenly very happy. "I haven't won her...not _yet_ at least."

"But you will?"

"Oh I'm afraid I'll have to. I will have no other."

"Yes...I agree," Tristan says after a while. " Anything less will not do for you."

xXxXx

"What do you think of her Merlin?" Arthur asks as he sits on the edge of Merlin's bed which is much bigger than his old one. The sheets are silky and very nice and smooth, much like Arthur's and Guinevere's. Well...now it would just be Guinevere's.

"I think she is beautiful, why?"

"Do you think she is good for my son?"

"Of course I do," Merlin rolls his eyes at his silly friend. He is already dressed to go to bed but was busy doing documents as Arthur's vision appeared in front of him.

"Do you think she's the _one_?"

"I don't know Arthur. They're both very young and might I mention that they both just met tonight. Try not to worry about it too much."

"I try not to worry Merlin," Arthur sighs as he puts his head in his hands, clearly all in frustration.

Merlin peers over his shoulder at Arthur. He sighs. Never had he wanted his best friend to be upset, especially not know.

"Arthur why are you so worried?" Merlin presses the matter.

"I don't know! I'm not even around to help my own son! It's so frustrating!" Arthur cries as he throws a glass across the room. The red wine spills all over the floor and Arthur look down at it and back up at Merlin. "Oh...sorry."

"It's not a problem" Merlin smiles genuinely at his best friend as his eyes turn golden and the red wine suddenly disappears into thin air. The goblet is placed back in its original place on Merlin's bed side table again.

"It's just so hard to know that Llacheu had to grow up without a father. The closest thing he had to a father was you...Merlin."

"Is that a good thing?" Merlin smiles his same goofy grin that he used to always smile many years ago whenever Arthur was round.

"Yes, I'd have no other man be like that much of a father to my son," Arthur answers truthfully as he smiles sadly at his good friend.

"I miss this," Merlin says.

"As do I."

"I just miss you being alive. Everybody does."

"I know, and I am sorry for that."

"It's not your fault."

"Why is it that I never know who to trust?" Arthur sighs as he falls back onto the bed.

Merlin is finishing up his documents as he shrugs. "People will trick you and deceive you Arthur but you a great king. There is no doubt in my heart for that."

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur grins as he disappears into thine air.

"You're welcome, old friend..."


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all I'd like to apologize for not updating. I wrote this for two weeks now but I've been so busy and it's the new year and I was work and school and all of these things going on at once. **

**I read all of the reviews which inspired me to write this chapter (well technically I should be saying _finishing _this chapter) so I finally did. _  
_**

**So here it is and I apologize greatly for the wait. I will try my hardest to update but your reviews would be nice because they are the reason why I even finished this tonight, and thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reviewing. It means so much more than you really think. **

**Enjoy! **

**(:**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Who We Once Were

"What do you think of her," Guinevere asks her oldest friend.

"Think of who?" Merlin asks as he steps into the light. It is dark, and Guinevere is up drinking a glass of Camelot's finest wine to drown her thoughts. It's one of those nights again where she remembers _everything._ Over thinking does ruin a lot of people.

"The princess Lynette of Thaynes," Guinevere slurs as she stares at the fire in her chambers. She is huddles in blankets near the fire place where she used to sit with Arthur and he's tell her stories of anything and everything.

"I think she is rather beautiful. Don't you?" Merlin suggests.

"She's a little too young for you to say such things, and I right Merlin?" Guinevere muses as she drinks some more.

"Right," Merlin holds his hands up defensively. "But still...I will admit she is rather pretty. For a young girl."

"I agree," Guinevere sighs. "Oh, but it's all difficult!"

"What is?" Merlin is bewildered when Guinevere suddenly stands up and starts pacing around the room.

"I don't want him to get hurt! Surely a beautiful princess like that has many suitors!"  
"Yes! I am sure but from what I have seen tonight she seems quite smitten with your son!" Merlin tries to talk some sense into Camelot's queen.

"But why!? They just met!"  
"Don't you remember!?"

"Remember what!?" Guinevere is in tears now and it is obvious that she is thinking of Arthur.

"Don't you remember Arthur? How you both fell in love so suddenly."

"Yes, but here lies the difference Merlin. I've known Arthur for so long!"

"But had you ever looked at him that way you did when you welcomed him into your home? Or he you?"  
Guinevere is silent and stares blankly back at Merlin. "No," she whispers after a while.

"Exactly. Why are you getting so upset anyways?" Merlin rubs her tears away.

"I...I don't know. I just started thinking of Arthur again. Oh, how I miss him so much," Guinevere cries out as she suddenly goes limp and falls. Merlin catches her and holds her in his arms. For a moment there she is not a queen. She is a woman who has lost everything; her father, brother, friends, and her husband. Merlin holds now not a queen of Camelot, but a girl. He holds Gwen in his arms, not Queen Guinevere. And as she sobs loudly she remembers that angelic face of her husband, the same one that haunts her thoughts and these halls of the palace.

"I miss him so much Merlin," Guinevere whispers.

"As do I Gwen."

"Gwen," she smiles through the tears. "Gwen, Gwen, Gwen, my you haven't called me that in such a long time."

"You'll always be Gwen before the Queen of Camelot to me."

"Well I'm glad."

"Come," Merlin beckons as he hoists her upward. Her dress in wrinkled and her eyes are tired but still she is beautiful. Merlin carries her bridal style to her bed and she shuts her eyes immediately.

"Thank you Merlin," she breathes.

"You're welcome Gwen. Arthur would've wanted it anyways, he'd kill me if I didn't take good care of you."

But Guinevere is already asleep so she doesn't hear Merlin's comforting words and Merlin leaves, closing the door on his queen who first of most things was his dearest friend.

xXxXx

Lynette of Thaynes smiled as a shadowy figure loomed over her, blocking the sunlight. This shadowy figure however wasn't big or scary, but rather a knight in shining armor. Literally.

"Hello brother," Lynette grins as she engulfs her brother, Prince William of Thaynes in a bearing hug.

"Sister," he smiles lovingly at his baby sister. Prince William was a man of the age 26 and he was still as handsome as he was when he was 10 years younger. He had bright blue eyes, and shaggy brown hair with a growing beard, still even with that he was rather handsome and many of the ladies thought him to be so. If there was one thing you knew about William though it was that he loved his baby sister very much. All of these years when their father would try to marry Lynette off, William would be there to help her if she didn't like them. And if she did...then he'd give them a chance even though many of them failed to give his baby sister what she wanted. Or what she deserved at least.

"I didn't know you were back from the battle?"

"I wasn't expecting to be home so soon. But I came home about two weeks ago, found out you weren't there and traveled here to Camelot in search of you."

"Sounds like you were busy."

"I'm just lucky the queen herself is a nice woman."

"She is isn't she? And to think her husband was the legendary King Arthur."

"He was legendary."

"Did you fight alongside with him?"

"When I was a young boy I had met him yes."

"And does his son, Prince Llacheu look so much like him?"

"In a way...yes he does. Why the sudden interest on the prince?"

Lynette blushed and looked down at her feet. It was a beautiful day there at Camelot and she thought she might get some reading done but her brother was a distraction. After all she hadn't seen him in four months now. War was heavy on Thaynes.

"I do not brother."

"Oh, really?" William smirked as he shoved his sister.

"Ouch! Stop that at once brother!"

"Or what? Will you get your prince to stop me?" he teased.

"Oh shut up about that! I do not fancy him!"

"Really?"

"Yes really," Lynette said snobbishly as she turned away from her brother and hid in the shade of the tree. But that was a lie, wasn't it?  
"You know I hear rumors sis that you and a certain prince of Camelot get along quite well," William smiles warmly at his sister as he turns to look at her.

"Oh do you now?" Lynette quirks as she lifts an eyebrow delicately and stares at her brother with those 'I know what you're up to' eyes.

"Yes I do believe that I do."

"Lies. All lies."

"So you don't get along?"

"We do. But just as friends and not in the way you think we do."

"You're not fun sis!" William laughs and Lynette cannot help but grin widely at her big brother. He'd always be there for her even if he did tease her a lot.

"Maybe I like him just a little," Lynette finally admits.

"Just a little?" William mocked as he tried to get some more information out of her.

"Yes! Now leave me alone would you? I'm trying to read!" Lynette snaps as she smiles and picks up her book from the ground.

"And what is that? A child's book sis?" William questions as he sits next to his baby sister under the tree that protects them both from the rays of the sun. After all it was a _very_ beautiful and sunny day in Camelot.

"The prince gave it to me as a present."

"Llacheu?"

Lynette blushes when she realized her mistake in telling William.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything!" William said in defense.

"Well I already know what you're thinking. I can read you like a book, remember? Or have you taken too many blows to the head that you had forgotten?" Now it was Lynette's turn to tease.

"You never fail to surprise me sis."

"Well I'm glad."

xXxXx

"Merlin..."

"Yes?"

"What do you think of the princess Lynette?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and stared at the book in front of him, trying to concentrate. How many times would one ask him that question in a day?

"Why?" Merlin groaned.

"Because..."

"Because what Llacheu?"

"I think..."

"Yes?" Merlin pestered for him to go on. Now was not the time for any of this. Merlin had things to do with magic, healing, and at the end of the day he had to still make sure that Camelot was safe from all harm and that the knights were doing their duty in protecting their queen and prince or what not.

"I think I like her!" Llacheu blurted out.  
"I know that," Merlin sighs.

"You do?" Llacheu looks surprised as he picks his head up from the table. They are in the library and Merlin is trying his best to concentrate at one of his most prized spell books meanwhile Llacheu is trying his best to study.

His tutor, a wise man who is paid many gold pieces from Queen Guinevere is sitting across from the prince and the sorcerer and wondering why he even took the job if all the royal _brat_ was going to do was talk to the sorcerer. Rolling his eyes, he looks back at his papers and begins writing documents while thinking that perhaps Merlin should just teach the spoiled prince if he likes him so much.

"I know all Llacheu you should know that by now," Merlin sighs. He was clearly getting way too old for this.

"But!" Llacheu begins to protest but he is cut off my another voice.

"Enough!" Sir Conor, the tutor glares at both the prince and sorcerer.

Both Llacheu and Merlin stare bewildered at the tutor and are surprised at his very existence. Merlin hadn't even known a third party had joined them.

"Prince Llacheu you must get on with your lesson! Read pages 350 to 360 now. _Please_!"

"Oh," Llacheu says slowly as he looks down at his book and begins to read.

After Sir Conor is pleased with the princes' behavior he looks back down at his papers and begins to write the documents again.

"Merlin..."

Merlin closes his eyes and sighs again. This time Llacheu is whispering however.  
"Yes?" Merlin asks, clearly annoyed. He just wanted to get his things done and then get on with his life. Was that too hard to ask?

"_Oh, Arthur. If you were here what would you do," Merlin thought._

"I really like the princess Lynette but she will have to leave Camelot soon right? What am I to do then?"

"I don't know Llacheu."

"What!? Why?"

"Shh! I'm a sorcerer not a love doctor!" Merlin scolds him.

This time Sir Conor looks up from his documents and rolls his eyes. Clearly he had given up as well. He stands up and leaves the room without a word to Llacheu or Merlin.

"What crawled up his arse?" Llacheu snarls.

"Don't get too mad he was obviously annoyed with you!" Merlin claims.

"Well you as well!" Llacheu yells.

"_Quiet_!" the librarian yells at both of them.

The prince and sorcerer both pipe down and look back down at their books.

Finally, Merlin though. Perhaps Llacheu would leave him alone and he could get on with studying a spell that would hopefully cure an illness that has plagued Camelot for years now.

"Psst. Merlin."

This time Merlin does not answer however and he simply gets up from his seat and takes the book with him. He'll return it later anyways.

xXxXx

After a long day Merlin finally retired to bed. He dressed in his bed clothes, which was just a linen shirt and some pants. His chambers were nice, unlike the ones he had when he was younger and had first moved into Camelot. Being the court sorcerer had it's perks after all. Still it wasn't the same knowing Arthur wasn't around. Sometimes Merlin didn't even like going into Guinevere's chambers for it was once Arthur's as well. When Merlin first arrived back in Camelot he refused to enter Arthur's chambers for an entire month. After that month he decided that enough was enough and that he needed to face his fears. Now he cleans Arthur's clothes and armor even when he is not around. It is a simple task to be done. The task is the only thing that reminds Merlin of the good old days and what not.

"You look fancy," a voice says.

Right on time as always.

"Hello to you too Arthur."

Arthur is glaring at Merlin slightly but there is a smile that plays on his lips. He is teasing him and it makes Merlin remember all the good time they've had together and all.

"So I see that Llacheu is unable to get a proper education because of you."

"Excuse me!? Your son is the one bothering me not the other way around!"

"I was just kidding my friend. You still need to learn how to take a joke Merlin."

"Oh shut up," Merlin laughs. He is still very surprised that after all of these years he can still manage to smile let alone laugh and be genuinely _happy._

"I understand and all. Sir Conor was my tutor as well. He was still 30 when I had him and now even when he's older he's still as crabby as he was as a 30 year old man."

"He still isn't married either."  
"Believable. Never thought that fool could get a wife."

"Love happens in the most unexpected ways you know that right?"  
"I know that very well Merlin," Arthur smiles secretively at him.

"You're talking about Guinevere right?"  
"Of course I am who else would I speak of?" Arthur rolls his eyes at his best friend.

"Well there is the fact that you've been enchanted to fall in love more than once," Merlin says.

"Don't matter. That's enchantment there's a difference."

"Is there really?"

"Yes. Now on to something more serious and out of the pointless bunch, shall we? How is my kingdom?"

"Fine actually. I've been helping around a lot as usual."  
"So nothing's changed all these years."  
"Nah," Merlin grins.

"Glad to know that you're always there Merlin. I really am glad that you're there for Camelot, Guinevere, the knights, and my son," Arthur says as he lightly places his hand on Merlin's shoulder. It a friendly gesture and something that Merlin misses. Oh how he wishes he could actually feel his friend's hand on his shoulder. Merlin wishes that he could feel something for once. He is numb now even if he doesn't seem like it at all.

"I'll always be there for Camelot, the knights, and your family."

"Thank you Merlin," Arthur smiles. "I should get going now though."

"Your visits are getting shorter," Merlin muses.

"So will your wait be," Arthur grins and then in the blink of an eye he is gone. Merlin looks at his shoulder and touches it, feeling the presence of Arthur still with him.

"I'll see you soon then," Merlin whispers to the thin air though unknown to even him Arthur hears everything and smiles back.

"_I'll see you soon." _


End file.
